slwrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
"The Gunslinger" Matt Asadar
"The Gunslinger" Matt Asadar 'Matt Asadar '(Born February 13, 1992) is an American SL Professional Wrestler for Virtual Wresting Entertainment (VWE). Early Life Matt Asadar was born in his parents (Earl and Darlene) home on February 13, 1992. His life was not one of luxury or comfort. He spent his early years working on the farm with his father. Nothing came easy for Matt or his family, but from it Matt was taught the principles of working hard, and earning a living. At the age of 16 tragedy struck as Matt's parents both passed away from unexpected illness. With no other family to speak of Matt set off for a life on his own. He found himself moving from town to town, doing what he could to just survive. As Matt grew up, his body continued to grow as well. Matt's sheer size began to benefit him in his work, and hard earning lifestyle. At the age of 21 he began to take part in backyard bar fights for money. His size and heavy hands carrying him through the plains of the west. In March of 2017 he rode into Empire City and was able to catch an episode of VWE Edge. Seeing the opportunity before him he decided this could be a place he may be able to settle and make a living. He applied, was accepted, and began training with Night. He took his signing bonus (the first real money he ever had) and purchased land back near his families old homestead. He set up a small farm and ranch to work as he continued to train. Professional Career Training- Night Matt began his training with Night in March of 2017. Night quickly noticed a difference in Matt. He took quickly to the ring, using his large size, and surprising athleticism to his advantage. It did not take long before Night was ready to give his stamp of approval on Matt. While training Matt pulled out a move he called the "Six Shooter" this would become his signature finisher (Cyclone Kick). Night began to refer to Matt as "The Gunslinger" and the name stuck. Thus, "The Gunslinger" was born with his trusty Six Shooter holstered and ready to go. PULSE Wrestling ( April 2017-June 2018) Matt made his PULSE debut against Drake Edwards on April 16, 2017. This would be the first of many matches between these two men over Matt's time on PULSE. Drake was able to grab the win using his Dragon Rising Superkick. While it wasn't the start Matt was looking for, he did enough to turn plenty of heads in the backstage area. The very next week Matt took to the ring to introduce himself. The crowd stood to their feet as 'The Gunslinger" shared a bit of his story, and vowing to always fight the right way, and to show everyone that you don't have to cut corners in order to win. This would be the launching pad for the next month where Matt saw his first victory the very next week against Mr. Hollywood. A short feud with Mr. Hollywood ensued as Mr. Hollywood took exception to Matt's style and demeanor. Mr. Hollywood would exit the VWE having never beaten The Gunslinger. Following this The Crisis set his sights on Matt. Crisis went as far as returning to Matt's family home and digging up the bodies of Matt's parents. This would result in Crisis' admittance into the Mercy Hospital Psychiatric Ward and Matt would retrieve the bodies of his parents and place them in a safe and secure location. PULSE Men's Championship (First Ever 2x PULSE Champion) Over the next few months Matt found himself going up against Kingston Ellington vying for the PULSE Championship. Matt vowed to give PULSE a proper Champion that they could trust and look up to. After a failed attempt at Old School on October 20, 2017, Matt would capture the PULSE Title at PULSE Anniversary II in a Championship Scramble Match. He would defend it successfully the week after and Kingston would move to the Main Roster before making his exit from the company. It was at this time that Austin Knight made his PULSE Debut. This would prove to be Matt's biggest challenge to date in his career. Over the next few months Austin launched a full fledged attack on Matt. He used "insurance" in the form of Nyle Nightfire, and even resorted to purchasing Matt's farm right from up under him. This would lead to the two facing off with Matt putting the PULSE Title on the line. Austin would not be outdone and used outside interference to steal the championship from Matt. This put Matt on the hunt once more. Austin ducked him week after week, retaining his title time and again using certain tactics including the use of a crooked ref. This would culminate with the two facing each other in the first every PULSE Cage Match at GROUND-ZERO on May 6, 2018. Inside the cage there was no escape, and despite Austin's best efforts to get his help into the cage Matt was able to put him down and become the first ever 2-Time Pulse Champion. Matt's time in PULSE would come to an end as he faced Victor X Kessel (the man responsible for his next loss to Austin and losing the title via distraction), with a chance at the main roster on the line. Victor was undefeated on PULSE and put that on the line for a shot at the VWE Main Roster at Clash at the Beach 2018. Matt was able to walk out the winner and made his way to the VWE. VWE (June 2018-Present) After his defeat of Victor, Matt was "welcomed" to the main roster by Michael Karsin by way of a nomad kick at a Meet and Greet on the BeachBrawl stage. This would set the tone for Matt's start in the VWE. He officially debuted on July 18, 2018 against Jayson Rain and was able to walk away with the win via pinfall. Over the next month Michael decided to be the welcoming committee for Matt, and the two settled it on August 10, 2018 when Matt made his FPV debut with a win over Michael. Matt would make his Elimination Royale debut on September 14, 2018 entering 17th and lasting until the final 3, staying in the match for an impressive 1hr and 17mins. Later in that year he would make his debut on the Grandest Stage of them all as he faced VWE Legend "The Italian Dragon" Alexius Gant at WrestleSeries X and again walked away with the win. Chase for Perfection Upon his debut Matt started his career perfect, winning every match he entered. It was around WrestleSeries X that the attention began to turn to Matt as he makes his run towards Bryce Ketterley's record of 28-0. Matt has managed to keep the focus on each match, not counting, not looking ahead. As the chase began to heat up eve more Night entered the ring offering Matt a shot at the US Title. VWE CEO Stuart Warf made it known he felt Matt has not yet earned a shot and he would be set to go through the Gauntlet. This would be a series of matches for Matt to prove himself even more than his undefeated record. So not only would he be Chasing Perfection, but running the Gauntlet for a US Title opportunity. Category:VWE Roster